User talk:UltrasonicNXT
__NONEWSECTIONLINK__ __TOC__ Ask * ...is working again :) 13:43, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Minifig Infobox * Hey, there seems to be something a bit weird going on with the minifigure infoboxes with the Parts field- there are two hide/show buttons coming up (example). I figured that this had something to do with the changeover you implemented with all of the hide/show. I think it's that you only updated the first collapsible field in , but I'm not really sure and I don't want to mess up the template, so would you mind taking a look at it whenever you get the time? Thanks :) 00:30, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ** Thanks for that- I don't think I would have picked that as being the problem, so just as well I didn't touch it ;) 02:35, September 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: It was going to be AwesomeCJC but that was taken, and it was a rather late response to Knight saying the other day that he was the only one with Awesome in his name :P ~ CJC 14:36, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter MediaWiki:Wikia.js/userRightsIcons.js i am dumb. fix pls 21:18, September 5, 2012 (UTC) BAG Want to join the BP:BAG? ~ CJC 20:56, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Ask again * Is working for you? 04:42, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ** Thanks :) Although, do you know if it would be possibly due to the gallery format being enabled (link), or would it just be another bug like before? 23:42, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Javascript Are you proficient with Javascript? BF2 Talk 19:09, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm part of Astrobrick, a group working to create a legal 3D LEGO game in Unity. We need Javascript coders. Are you interested? BF2 Talk 21:58, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Forums * Thanks for reporting that bug on the community central wiki about you getting notifications due to the experimental forums on the Avatar wiki. I went over there to see what they looked like (I've never edited there), and I get the same annoying notification messages that you do now :D 02:12, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I've run out of clever titles Newsletter Game/Unity Are you familiar with Unity? It turns out that Unity uses a scripting language similar to Javascript but with some differences. BF2 Talk 14:07, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Would you be interested in taking some time to learn it? BF2 Talk 17:30, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Or, are you familiar with C#? That's the other language we can use in Unity. BF2 Talk 17:51, September 20, 2012 (UTC) We would love it if you learned C#. I understand that you don't have a lot of time. BF2 Talk 18:10, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Also, I asked FB100Z to make a website. Would you mind coordinating with him to make it? SKP has also offered to help. The details are on FB100Z's talk page. BF2 Talk` Re;Title Can you add the title thing back to the .js, because it is used on pages like http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Jay_%28LEGO_Racers_2%29 . Thanks ~ CJC 21:19, September 22, 2012 (UTC) User blog:CJC95/Thoughts ~ CJC 19:04, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :Take a look when you have the chance :) - 18:48, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Disrupting your innovation with pointless question I see the clever thing you are doing with theme table and am trying to make a year one for it atm. I have an idea of how to get the by theme, but I was wondering if you could make things like #, name and parts sortable (not that it really matters)? ~ CJC 18:48, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :I was aware of the yeartable, but felt like making things more complicated and starting my own :P As for the wikitable markup, I figured I'd see if there was a way not using that, as you've written you're ones using html(?) markup. :Oh, and if you want me to bot some of that semantic stuff, just say. ~ CJC 19:01, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I've added my template thing to 2009 for now, if you want to have a look. The by theme doesn't work, and the magnets and key chains and clothes are showing up as sets, and I've yet to sort it by item number, but I feel I've got slightly somewhere. (I'll remove it from 2009 in a short while). ~ CJC 19:12, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, it is at User:CJC95/Table - I've given up for the night :) ~ CJC 19:27, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hi. Thanks for the additional clarification, UltrasonicNXT. So basically, I will just wait to be Auto-confirmed, and just keep typing in the CAPTCHA until then. :) Cheers, Arrrran (talk) 20:36, October 1, 2012 (UTC) NXT, you said that 6229 XT4 and 6216 Jawblade deserved C3 status, but not C2. What's wrong with them? 06:48, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I was checking pages to edit, and the aeroplane word was underlined with red, that's why I changed it. It won't happen ever again. :) *I responded to you on User:CJC95/Table, although you may have already seen it, in which case ignore this. ~ CJC 19:02, October 2, 2012 (UTC) New Theme Table Hey, I don't mean to complain, but I'm not very pleased with the new theme table. You did an excellent job visually, but it just doesn't work. I think you should work on it some more before publishing it. I've found that for a lot of themes it only lists a couple sets, if any. The old theme table would list them all. Space Police III is an example. Also, once it exceeds it's limit of 500 sets, it starts displaying several dozens lines of code. Both City and Town do this. If you can get it to work, I'd love to see it on all the sets, but for the current condition it's in, I think it would be right to revert it. I believe this is an issue large enough for a forum, and I thought it would be much better to tell you before creating one. Thanks! Re: Ratings I've fixed the things you pointed out. Except for the background…the reason it's short is because I have no idea what he is trying to do. It doesn't explain on the Hero Factory website, or in the episodes. That part will have to wait until the next episodes of Breakout are released. Thanks for the list, BTW. 02:23, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Mainpage Fix Hey there, UltrasonicNXT. My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! We recently rolled out some layout changes that have seemed to have thrown your mainpage off the bit. The right column ad on the mainpage is covering up a bit of your navigation. I'm available to help fix this issue and if you'd like me to address it, just let me know! Thanks and have a good one, Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:48, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Theme table Can we get it to sort by item number? Because the current method seems quite random and its strange going for example, 3048, 3056, 60048263, 3049. Also, do you think we should increase the image size? ~ CJC 16:55, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Stuck with code again ;) * Hey NXT, I've got a problem after I added a collapsible field (the Element ID) field into (example). When you click hide/show on either button, it hides/shows both divs, and also only changes the text (hide->show or show->hide) on the button being clicked. Just wondering if you know if this template was in need of the collapsible field upgrade you gave the other infoboxes/navboxes or if I've done something wrong. Thanks :) 23:43, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ** That's ok, there were only a handful of templates left, thought it may have been quicker to just get rid of them than to code a bot to do it (I don't know how quick it is to code a bot for a task though). That's smart with the divs, thanks for fixing it :) I should've checked Common.js for the code (for some stupid reason I only checked css :P) 23:18, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Cars and SpongeBob Cars (Disney) and SpongeBob SquarePants (Theme) theme tables don't work, presumbly because it is trying to find the SpongeBob SquarePants (Theme) category and not the SpongeBob SquarePants one. ~ CJC 20:44, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Nav I want to edit my wiki's navigation bar but there isn't a publish button. How do you publish it? 16:51, October 25, 2012 (UTC) How do you make "Source" the default instead of "Visual"? 22:04, October 25, 2012 (UTC) This is an h2 heading! Set name * (you're probably already ahead of me by the time I finish typing this :D) Why not just use #pos to get the position of the first space, then #sub, using the position of the space as the start of the substring? 00:18, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ** Haha no, you haven't been RC spamming, it actually took me a few looks at the RC to even find what you were doing :D And I'll get on that now 00:24, November 5, 2012 (UTC) *** Something weird is going on- if you have } it's still adding an extra space in, ie name stuff Any ideas? :S 00:36, November 5, 2012 (UTC) **** Got it working... very weird though- to get rid of the space before the |, for the 1 parameter, I had to get the substring of 1 starting at 0 and ending at the end (which should be the whole thing, but it for whatever reason removed the space) At least it works I guess :P 00:49, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Dino template The template for this theme is really messed up, making it difficult to include the necessary "Dinosaurs" and "Minifigures" sections. I tried doing my own research on how to fix this, but the only thing I could find were instructions on how to use it and the fact that, if the reader had any questions, they should contact you. Would you be able to help? Thanks! -- 22:27, November 14, 2012 (UTC) *Cool, thanks! Nice to finally know how those templates work! Perhaps I'll even be able to fix the other section some time!-- 18:52, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: My life is complete! :O !!!! It's been so long I've forgotten all of the things I was working on before :P 23:04, November 15, 2012 (UTC) * Hmm... now I believe even more it was trying to get the gallery format was what messed it up- take a look at the formats- if you choose any of those ones at the top (like ) and hit find, it goes back to "you have requested a special page with does not exist"... at least the other formats are working :) 23:10, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ** That's weird :S umm try this then, let me know what happens 21:33, November 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Category:Minifigure Images Hi NXT. Sorry for any lengthy problems I might have caused, as I've added the category nearly every minifigure image I've come across. But I'm wondering - why is the category only for "themeless" minifigures? To me, it seems logical to have a category where all minifigure images are located... 06:54, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for notifying me; I'll not do it again. 07:29, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Friends cal Fair enough. Well, once we have more information on it, there'll be more added to the page... Oh! That would make sense. Sorry about that, thanks. :) Drewlzoo Windows 8 I'm trying to install LEGOLAND on my Windows 8 computer, but I keep getting a message stating that DirectX fails to install. What do I do? -- 14:42, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:A bug report that helps me too! * Thanks for the info- I never knew that even existed. It'll definitely be using that in the future if I need to do anything with JS :) 21:48, January 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Congrats! Thanks NXT, Yes the site has really blossomed. Some really good users on there, and a lot of interest. The features have been growing, the data is always getting better and much like a site like this, once the community gets behind it, it all comes together. I couldn't be happier. Can I ask, does the bot you launched once before run on its own, or do you have to keep sending it out. With all the new 2013 sets, none may be linked to our site. Is there a way you can get it to go through everything again and see if its missing sets? Thanks Jeff Brickpicker (talk) 21:18, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Colour Palette Hi NXT. I noticed you've done a lot of work on the colour palette and was wondering if you could help me with something: should produce Bright Purple, according to the colour palette page and the bright purple page. Yet, when I used that code here, you can see that there's a problem with it. I'm not sure what's causing it; do you? Thanks, 21:40, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :Okay; thanks for fixing that up. :) 20:07, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Year template * Hey NXT, I vaguely remember you and Jag working on a template for years using semantics, I think it was so you just listed the name of the set and the rest was done automatically. Do you remember why that never got implemented (was there some reason why it wasn't feasible in the end)? 09:45, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ** So that's what it was- I don't know why I thought it was a year template then :) I'll start work on it now, and also add some semantic properties to so each individual price can be taken (to fix the 1000 char limit problems some entries are having) 22:40, January 27, 2013 (UTC) *** Actually I already kinda did it :P. I've got to fix the problem with using ref tags in the infobox, but I can't see anything else wrong with it (unless you find anything). Also, (I've been meaning to tell you for ages) I hit one of those repair buttons at to see if it'll fix the gallery format (I doubt it will). I did that a few weeks ago, and it's at 6.5776%. So, maybe we'll get a working gallery format in 2014 :D 22:38, January 28, 2013 (UTC) **** A bit confused, but we're talking about the automatic colours for just the released column right? How would that work automatically (or how did you have it working)? I guess you use { {CURRENTMONTH} } and YEAR, but what about ones where the month isn't specified in the infobox? 23:16, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Category:LEGO Shop Apparently the category isn't needed anymore and we need to get rid of it. Right now we're doing so manually, page by page, but do you think you'd be able to help us out with a bot? :P Thanks. Thanks *Thanks once again for your work on the categories. :) I did notice one more particularly large one, though. :P Do you think you'd be able to help out with that when you have the chance? Thanks. :) Hi You say that the skin is working? Mind if I see it? Also, I'm trying to get a group of people to provide technical support for the move, I assume you'd want to help with that. Ajraddatz (Talk) 14:48, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :OK, well, I think that we should get right on this. Please start creation if you can :) - Also, I've made a mailing list for discussing the technical aspects, please take a look at https://groups.google.com/forum/?fromgroups#!forum/brickimedia Ajraddatz (Talk) 19:11, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Admin Site If you could give my account administrative rights on the Admin site, that would be great. Thanks! 00:04, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Switchtabs * Hey, do you know why switchtabs isn't working on pages like Review:6867_Loki%27s_Cosmic_Cube_Escape? It's to do with the apostrophe, but I'm not sure if it's due to the ' or the \ (wgTitle is "6867 Loki\'s Cosmic Cube Escape", and it's cutting off at "6867 Loki"). Weird that it works fine on Monobook but glitches up on the Wikia skin. Of course, it won't be an issue on the new wiki anyway :) I know you're busy with other things, so don't worry about it too much, just wondering if you know of a really simple fix 01:49, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Test Wiki Hey, I'm trying to set up my own test wiki right now, and I'm having a lot of trouble. I've been trying to use Installatron to install MediaWiki, and it's not working very well. On x10hosting, it says that it can't create the public_html folder, and on 000webhost, it says that it can't log into the FTP. Is there another host or installer that would work better? Drewlzoo Wow! That sure was easy. :P Thanks for the help. Drewlzoo Template Colours I spent a lot of time the other day tweaking the colours of the infoboxes, and you reverted my edits without an explanation as to why. The infobox for Batman (Theme) is a great example of something that I tried to fix. The words "Years" and "Related Themes" are dark grey on a slightly lighter grey background. This fails the colour contrast guidelines of the W3C and is hard for most people to read. This is just one example of many sites found on Google that allow you to check the contrast of text/background: http://www.snook.ca/technical/colour_contrast/colour.html Another example is: Avatar: The Last Airbender... the title in the infobox is white, and the background is a very bright blue. There is not sufficient contrast. I added a line in so that the title would be black instead, fixing this contrast issue. Saturated blueish backgrounds didn't mesh well with the blue link text, so I changed some of those, too. As much as I like the idea of dark colours for the Batman infobox (and product table), there is currently no way to change the text colour nor link colour in the infoboxes template, so I brightened the background so that there was sufficient contrast. I did this with a number of infoboxes. Sometimes I had to pick other colour schemes that matched the logo well, but I never strayed far from the theme. I also changed a few minor things like the padding around logos in infoboxes. Both Technic and Batman have logos that don't have any extra space between the infobox and the image. Ideally, you shouldn't have padding in the logos (which take time & resources to load), and the padding should be in the CSS/design wherever possible to reduce server load. I'm assuming you reverted my changes because you thought I was just hacking or doing things that could be malicious. I promise, there was good intent backing my changes. For these reasons, I undid your revert, and if you do plan to undo my changes again, if you could please tell me why, I'd be gracious! Thanks for reading! Tkgd2011 (talk) 23:22, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Category:Images2 Out of curiosity, what is this category for? :Ah, okay. Still don't quite get how it works in terms of the move, but at least I understand its purpose now. :P Locked for import * Is that for us, or just the stories wiki/LMBW? 00:05, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ** Ignore that, just saw the lock was local (thought it may have been a global thing but I can edit on meta). So yay! :P 00:12, April 21, 2013 (UTC) What is the current position on rebuilding Brickimedia? --[[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay', the Cyber Assassin]] 23:59, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Custom Articles I know you know how to create custom articles, but I don't know how if you should have no Custom sign or need the custom sign.Please let me know once you have the Answer :) Predacon Blazer (talk 6:44 October 20, 2013 (UTC) New title Hey Ultrasonic, I was wondering if you could make a fanmade title LEGO DC Comics super Heroes: Justice League: Spinjitzu Ninjas of Ninjago!. I don’t know how to make fan titles. Can you make one for me?